Expect the Unexpected
by AlmontRaidersForever
Summary: The moment she was mentioned, Arthur had been having dreams of her and when she, along with her uncle and cousin are visiting Camelot for a month and it was nothing like how he expected. Now, he and Lady Adrienne have to figure just how they are connected and fight to save the kingdom. Arthur/OC. Full summary inside.
1. Dreaming of Someone You Never Met

Okay this is my first Merlin fic but I think that it'll be pretty good.

**Pairings: **Arthur/Adrienne (OC), Merlin/Morgana, Gwen/Kion (OC), light Arthur/Gwen with mentions of past Uther/Ygraine and Lorcan/Jaquelin (OC/OC)

**Friendships: **Arthur/Merlin/Kion, Morgana/Gwen/Adrienne, Merlin/Adrienne, Uther/Lorcan

**Summary:** Arthur Pendragon is destined to be The Once and Future King with the help of Merlin, his manservant and powerful warlock. The legend says that Guinevere is his queen but what if legend was wrong? When his father announces that his old friend King Lorcan and his son, Prince Kion, and his niece, Lady Adrienne, are coming to visit for a month, he expected it to be like any other visit from royalty. However, the moment he hears Lady Adrienne's name he reacts in a way he was not expecting. These dreams that they both share are only the beginning in something much more bigger then a simple romance. Lady Adrienne changes things for not only Arthur but for Merlin, Morgana, Gwen and her own cousin, Kion.

**A/N: **Don't get me wrong I love Arwen, they are adorable together but if you've read my stories then you know I have a thing with Original Characters.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Merlin save for the first two season on DVD in my room. I only own Adrienne, Kion, Lorcan and Jaquelin.

* * *

**Dreaming of Someone You Never Met**

It was quiet in the dining hall.

The only sounds were the clanging of silverware hitting the fine designed plates, the breathing of the occupants, the swallowing and sipping of the royal family, and the shuffling feet of the servants. All of them echoing in the spacious room softly.

Arthur Pendragon, son of King Uther of Camelot, stared down at his half finished plate of food as he ate. Though the quiet was unnerving him a little, he welcomed it. He was thankful that Morgana, the King's ward and the Lady of Camelot, was not arguing with the King over something tonight as well as he was grateful that his father had nothing of importance to tell them.

"Arthur. Morgana. There is something I would like to discuss with you." His father said, his voice leaving no room for argument. Arthur sighed as he placed his silverware down and grabbed his glass of wine. _So very close…_he thought as he took a sip.

He looked over at his adoptive sister to see that she was silently staring at her guardian with a wary expression gracing her beautiful face. He mentally agreed, slightly cautious as to what his father was about to tell them.

"What is it father?" He asked, placing his almost empty glass down. Almost instantly his manservant, Merlin, appeared and refilled the cup. The two young men shared a look that spoke volumes to them.

_Now what?_

He watched as Merlin fought the grin that was threatening to spread across his face and he was successful for the most part save for a small quirk of his lips. Arthur was thankful to note that he contained his own grin.

"Do you remember my old friend King Lorcan and his son Prince Kion?" His father asked, bringing his attention back on him and away from his manservant. From the corner of his eye, he saw that Morgana had witnessed the exchange between himself and Merlin and had a small smile visible on her face, her eyes flickering from him and Merlin, lingering a little longer then appropriate on the dark haired young man.

Arthur went through his memory for the two men his father mentioned.

"From Breckmire if I'm not mistaken?" He asked, looking at his father questioningly. His father nodded, taking a sip of his wine.

"I heard his wife had passed years ago." Morgana said casually, the sympathy clear in her voice, "It was so sad."

Uther nodded, a pained look on his face as he remembered his friend's grief and the lost look of two children. He could still see the haunted look in the young girl's eyes, so much more prominent than of the young boy. Those eyes had plagued him for days after that.

He shook his head, stopping himself from going down that path.

"It was. Queen Jaquelin was a kind and beautiful woman." Uther commented, "And she adored her son and niece."

Arthur and Morgana shot each other a confused look.

"Niece?" Morgana inquired softly.

They watched, startled, as Uther's face became pained once more. It seemed that this girl had struck a nerve in Uther and had him showing such emotion.

"Yes. The Lady Adrienne." He spoke the name softly as he stared at the entrance doors blankly, lost in his thoughts.

Arthur jerked softly at the name, his hands clenching the arms of his seat tightly.

_Lady Adrienne._

"She's the daughter of Lorcan's younger sister. Her parents were killed when she was eight." Uther explained, looking at Morgana to see her emerald eyes grow sad and understanding. "She had been staying with the King and his family when it happened. When they heard, he took her in and raised her like she were his own. Jaquelin and he loved her as much as they loved their son."

Arthur listened to his father intently and felt a wave of great loss and sadness that almost had him reeling in his seat.

_Lady Adrienne._

He shook off his strange reaction and focused on his father.

"It said that she is to rival Morgana in beauty, whenever the kingdoms are compared." Uther said, trying to lighten the sudden dark mood.

"Anyways, back at the matter at hand." Uther stated, "King Lorcan, Prince Kion and Lady Adrienne are coming for a visit in a weeks time." He stared at his son and ward with a steely look.

"When they arrive I want the both of you to be on your best behavior. Do you understand me?" He asked looking at them, "It is going to be hard on them already as the anniversary of Queen Jacquelin's death will be during their visit."

He and Morgana nodded their heads solemnly.

"Of course father."

"Of course sire."

The King nodded, happy to see that they were both sincere.

After that the three of them went back to their meal silently.

* * *

Arthur stood at his window, watching the night of Camelot expressionlessly, as Merlin readied his bed for him. He couldn't get the name out of his head for some reason and it was starting to become bothersome really.

_Lady Adrienne._

"Arthur?" A hand rested lightly on his shoulder, startling him. He spun around sharply to come face to face with a surprised looking Merlin.

"Are you alright there, Arthur?" Merlin asked, concern lightly tracing his tone. Arthur tensed.

"I'm fine." He snapped with a half hearted glare, "You can go now."

Merlin just stared at him as he moved around, getting ready for bed.

"Are you sure?" Merlin pressed softly, "Because I saw the way you reacted at the mention of Lady Adrienne."

Arthur froze at the name.

"I don't know what you're talking about _Mer_lin." He told him, not turning around. "Now if you would please leave, I would like to get ready for bed."

He didn't see the apprehensive look appear on his manservant's face.

"Of course. Goodnight Arthur." Merlin said as he walked to the door.

"Goodnight Merlin."

Arthur sighed in relief when the door closed. He quickly took off his tunic, tossing it on top of the changing screen and changed into some sleeping trousers. Once ready, he walked over to his bed and fell on top of it.

Rolling, on his back, he stared up at his canopy, the name still replaying in his head.

_Lady Adrienne._

What was wrong with him?

* * *

_He was standing in the middle of a field of various beautiful looking wild flowers. The sun was beaming down brightly, but it was not hot as there was a breeze just strong enough to cool the heated air off but not become an annoyance. There were trees on both the right and left side of the field, going into the forest._

_He looked around, confused as to what was going on._

_Laughter filled his ears._

_Beautiful, joyous laughter that warmed him to the core much better then the sun above him._

_Spinning around, he spotted the source of the laughter, only to see nothing. _

_He walked in the direction he heard it come from._

"_Wrong way there, my prince." A sweet and soft voice said teasingly in his ear. A grin unconsciously came onto his face and he turned around to face her. To once again see no one._

_A frown replaced his grin and he heard a giggle causing him to roll his eyes._

"_You are not funny, my lady." He said, the frown still marring his handsome face._

_He heard the grass breaking behind him and her presence, seemingly making his body buzz at her proximity and he relaxed, not realizing his was so tense._

"_I'm sorry, my prince." She whispered, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. Heat seeped through his tunic and seared his skin. He turned around slowly, afraid that she wouldn't be there. But no. There she was._

_Lady Adrienne._

_He nearly stopped breathing at the sight of her._

_Raven black hair cascaded down her back in loose waves, aquamarine eyes shining up at him, a loving smile adoring her pink lips, lightly tanned skin glowing in the sun; she wore a simple white dress, that was not as grand as she would usually wear but she still made her look spectacular._

_She looked breathtaking._

"_You need to remember to breath, my prince." She teased as she stepped closer to him, invading his personal space but he found it in himself that he did not care._

"_It's difficult to remember such trivial things when in the presence of such beauty, my lady." He spoken lowly and he watched as her eyes darken at his tone._

"_Such the charmer." She breathed, her breath ghosting over his face._

"_Only for you."_

_He leaned down and she tilted her face up just a little and their lips just barely brushed…_

* * *

Arthur shot up, his breathing labored, as he stared wildly around the room, not taking anything in.

Gradually, his breathing slowed and he became aware of his surroundings. He relaxed at the comforting sight of his room, realizing that it was only a dream.

He flopped back down on his mattress in confusion.

Why did he dream of Lady Adrienne?

Especially when he's never met her.

* * *

He was already dressed when Merlin came in, late as usual. He hadn't fallen back to sleep, a little worried he would dream of her again, so he just stared up at his canopy thinking of anything but of her.

"Morning sire." Merlin greeted as he placed breakfast on the table. Arthur was at the window again but had turned around at his entrance. Merlin instantly noticed the dark circles under the prince's blue eyes and grew worried.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked as Arthur sat down to eat. He watched as Arthur froze at the question. Though he recovered quickly, busying himself with the sausage on his plate, Merlin still made note of the strange behavior.

"Well enough. Is my armor ready? We are training after breakfast." Arthur swiftly changed the subject, which Merlin noticed and narrowed his eyes as the prince cut into one of the sausage links. He decided not to comment on this new twitchy Arthur.

He'd just have to keep an eye on him.

Again.


	2. The Lady Adrienne of Breckmire

**Pairings: **Arthur/Adrienne (OC), Merlin/Morgana, Gwen/Kion (OC), light Arthur/Gwen with mentions of past Uther/Ygraine and Lorcan/Jaquelin (OC/OC)

**Friendships: **Arthur/Merlin/Kion, Morgana/Gwen/Adrienne, Merlin/Adrienne, Uther/Lorcan

**A/N: **Don't get me wrong I love Arwen, they are adorable together but if you've read my stories then you know I have a thing with Original Characters.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Merlin save for the first two season on DVD in my room. I only own Adrienne, Kion, Lorcan and Jaquelin.

* * *

**The Lady Adrienne of Breckmire**

Arthur continued to dream of the Lady Adrienne and himself in the field. Each night he would wake just as they were about to kiss and it had reached to the point where he didn't know when he had started to feel disappointed in the near misses.

His tiredness started to show around the third day and when his father asked if he was alright, he simply answered-

"I'm fine father. Just having some trouble sleeping."

His father had Guias make him a sleeping draught.

He never took them.

He wanted to continue seeing her.

He had no idea what was happening to him.

Finally, the night before King Lorcan, the Prince and the Lady were set to arrive, Arthur told Merlin of his dreams.

"You're dreaming?" Merlin asked confused, not seeing where Arthur was going. The blonde growled and resisted the urge to throw something at his manservant.

"Sit down and shut up." Arthur ordered as he pointed to a seat. Merlin obeyed as he watched the prince paced with agitation pouring from him in waves.

"I've been having dreams of the Lady Adrienne ever since father had told us of her visit." Her blurted out causing him to wince at how ridiculous he sounded.

Merlin just stared at him.

"Okay?"

"_Mer_lin. I have never met her and yet I am having intimate dreams of her." Arthur hissed, annoyed with his manservant's apparent stupidity. _Idiot…_

Merlin straighten in his chair at the new information.

"You never met her?" He asked, hoping he heard wrong, _"Ever?"_

He ducked just in time as a cup threw by his head.

"That is what I had just said!" Arthur yelled, finally releasing his uneasiness.

"Sorry. I just wanted to makes sure that's what you said. No need to throw things at my head when I'm trying to gather the whole picture here." Merlin snapped, worried for his friend.

Arthur seemed to have deflated at his words.

"I'm sorry."

"Now I know something's wrong. You never apologize." Merlin cracked dryly, drawing a bark of laughter from the prince.

"_Mer_lin." The dark haired young man merely grinned before becoming serious as he regarded Arthur. He took in the lightly bruised skin underneath exhausted blue eyes. Blonde hair was unkempt from running his fingers threw the strands, making the stick up in different directions.

There seemed to be a restlessness to him from this pass week, that wasn't there before, and it really only came up whenever the visiting royal family was mention-or really when _Lady Adrienne_ was mentioned. Somehow, the young lady had set the prince on edge without ever meeting.

The warlock didn't know whether to be impressed or perturbed.

"We'll figure this Arthur." Merlin spoke softly, hoping to ease some of both of their worries, "Why don't you take the sleeping draught tonight? You're going to need a good nights rest for tomorrow" He ignored the surprised look that appeared on the blonde's face, "Hopefully, we can figure out what is going on soon."

Arthur could only nod when a thought came to him causing him to grow wary.

"Do you think it's some sort of sorcery?" He asked, not liking that he felt disappointed at the possibility. He shook it off. _She probably doesn't even look like that, _he thought, trying to convince himself that he had created how she could possibly look in his head.

Merlin paused to think the suggestion over and thought that-_wait! Maybe, maybe, maybe he could show some insight on this, _he thought.

"I don't know."

Arthur sagged as he walked over to his bed-Merlin following behind him, waiting to catch him if he should collapse-feeling the tiredness seeping all the way down into his bones and fell unceremoniously on his bed. Her nearly moaned happily at the feeling of the soft mattress under his tired and aching body.

Merlin handed him the draught and he greedily drank it.

"Goodnight sire." Merlin whispered but received no answer.

Arthur was fast asleep.

* * *

_They were glaring at each other, red faced, breathing labored and a fire flashing in both of their blue eyes. Their bodies tense, ready to react at a moments notice._

"_Start thinking for yourself Arthur!" She shouted, her voice echoing loudly in the air. From the surrounding trees, birds flew away to escape the noise that was disturbing their peace as the two stood in the middle of the field._

"_I do!" He shouted back, anger and hurt sparking at him as she laughed bitterly._

"_No you don't. You follow your father's orders blindly and only defy him, behind his back, when Morgana or Merlin say something." She spat out._

_He flinched more at the truth of the words than anything else._

"_Exactly! There never seems to be another way." He explained, hoping that she would see reason._

"_There is always another way!" She screamed and he stepped back, startled at the force. He wondered why she was so upset about this._

"_Why are you on this so much?" He asked softly and he watched as she deflated and looked up at him sadly. Her aquamarine eyes darkening to a teal color and he hated that look in those beautiful eyes of hers._

"_Because you cannot become the king you are meant to be without becoming your own person, Arthur." She said quietly as she stepped towards him. He did the same without realizing._

"_You are destined to become a great king and I just want to see that happen." She explained as tears gathered in her eyes._

"_Adrienne…" He trailed off as he brought his hand to her cheek to wipe away the tears that had escaped._

_She leaned into his palm, eyes closed, savoring the comfort that washed over her at his touch._

"_I just want you to be who I know you are inside, my prince." She whispered, opening her eyes and looked up at him through her lashes. The term of endearment flowing from her mouth as easily as the first time she said it._

_He could only stare at the beauty in front of him; it wasn't just physical but it was mind, body, soul and her absolute faith in him that had him attracted to her._

_He leaned down, almost desperately, to show her how much her words affected him_

_Their lips met in a bruising kiss._

* * *

A gasp echoed quietly in the carriage. She snapped her eyes open, then darted them around the familiar sight quickly. She tried to relax and to regain her breathing as her heart pounded erratically.

She closed her eyes and slowly breathed in and out and gradually she calmed down.

Leaning back, she sighed tiredly as she blankly stared out at the passing scenery.

_Prince Arthur._

He had been invading her dreams for a while now and she was no closer to understanding why but hopefully she would find out soon. She had heard of him from her uncle and father, as they had been close friends with his own and her cousin was a childhood friend but she had never met him personally. Never seen him really.

_How does one dream of someone they never met?_

She was jerked out of her thoughts by the carriage stopping and she looked out at the beautiful intimidating castle. Somehow, though she felt a sense of peace wash over her and her heart quicken. _Soon. I'll see him soon…_she thought.

The door to the carriage opened and one of the knights-_Sir Braden_, she recalled as she vaguely recognized him as a friend of her cousin-appeared with a hand waiting to help her.

"We are here, Lady Adrienne."

* * *

Arthur stood on his father's right, looking well rested though a little anxious. He avoided looking in anyone's direction, staring straight a head at the wall just by the doors.

He ignored Merlin's observant eyes as he waited for their guests to arrive.

He also ignored the furious beating of his heart.

Just as he swallowed thickly, the door to the throne room opened and Sir Leon walked in with their guests behind him.

King Lorcan was a handsome and tall man, just a little taller than Uther himself, looking to about forty years of age and just becoming a little on the heavy side with dark chocolate brown hair that was graying at his temple and hazel eyes that shined with authority. He wore his kingdom's colors of purple and gold in the form of his cape over his travel clothes. His gold crown was a mixture of amethyst, sapphire and emerald gems decorating the head piece.

There was an attractive young man walking next to him, standing just as tall as his father, of about twenty-one years of age. He had dark brown hair as well but leaning more toward black with startling icy blue eyes that were sparking with curiosity and amusement of some sorts. He wore his knights cape over his black traveling clothes. His own crown, smaller then the King's, adorned the same gems.

Uther walked up to the visiting king.

"Lorcan. It's been a long time." Uther said, raising a hand to his friend. The other king happily clasped his hand in the other man's.

"To long Uther. Last time we saw each other was when Jaquelin had passed." Lorcan said quietly, sadden at the mentioned of his deceased wife. Arthur saw Prince Kion flinch slightly at the mentioned of his mother but movement behind him and then something he could not see, had him relaxing.

There was a pause as the two Kings reminisced on both of the passing Queens, before King Lorcan cleared his throat.

"You remember my son, Kion." The young man stepped forward at the sound of his name and bowed to Uther.

"Sire. it's a pleasure to see you again after suck a long time." His voice was smooth, strong and polite and from the corner of his eye, Arthur saw Gwen and Morgana swoon a little at the prince. He glanced over his shoulder to see that Merlin was staring hard at Prince Kion before looking over with an almost indescribable look at Morgana, who noticed and short him a smug smirk, then turning her attention back to their guests. Arthur quickly snapped his eyes forward as he chuckled inwardly at the two. _Honestly…_

"Prince Kion My how have you grown." Uther commented before waving to Arthur, "My son, Arthur and my ward, Lady Morgana." Both he and Morgana stepped up to the King; he bowed while she curtsied.

"It's an honor to meet you sire." Morgana spoke diplomatically as the King returned the sentiments.

"Welcome to Camelot. Sire." Arthur greeted as Morgana addressed Prince Kion, before he straighten up to stand. He looked over to Kion and remembered him from his childhood.

"Prince Kion." He stuck out a hand.

The other prince stared at it for moment before something hit him on the back and he grunted lowly, that only the two princes and whoever had hit him, heard.

"Prince Arthur. Been awhile." Kion said as he shook the offered hand. Arthur head a soft huff from behind him and looked at the other prince curiously.

The king gave him his answer.

"I'm sure you remember my niece, Lady Adrienne." Both the king and prince stepped aside as she stepped forward.

Arthur nearly stopped breathing.

She stood tall, only coming to his chin, at twenty years of age. Her raven black hair, much like Morgana's color, fell down her shoulders with only some of it clipped in the back just to styae out of her face. Her aquamarine eyes were still laughing at her cousin, making them sparkle brightly. She wore a long silk purple dress with gold trimming, that hugged her attractively while the neck line of the dress was still modest. An emerald pendant with sapphires and amethysts outlining it, hung around her neck; the gems resting between her breasts.

"Lady Adrienne. You only grew more beautiful over time." Uther praised the young woman, who smiled back readily with a curtsy.

"Thank you, Your Highness." Her voice was a sweet and soft as it was in his dreams, :For your words and your hospitality."

"Always milady."

Arthur could take his eyes off of her.

She looked just like how he dreamed her to be.

"Arthur." His father's voice brought him back to reality and her stepped closer to her. He watched as she tensed and stared up at him with her wide eyes. He never seen eyes that color before and he was entranced as he was the first time he saw them.

He grabbed her hand and nearly groaned at the feel of warm and soft skin pressing against his palm.

"Welcome to Camelot, my lady." He spoke lowly, speaking the title in the way he had in his dreams, as more of a term of endearment. He watched as her eyes darken at his words and when he brought her hand to his lips.

"Thank you, my prince."

It was his turn to tense at the words and he felt he hand tense as well, in his palm. His eyes snapped to hers and saw that she was just as surprised.

They quickly let go of each others hands without it looking strange and stepped away from each other. Her eyes wee guarded, voided to reveal anything as she turned her attention back to her uncle and Uther.

"You must be tired from your trip. Why don't you rest up and ten we can meet up for lunch?" Uther suggested to Lorcan.

"That sounds wonderful Uther."

Arthur didn't hear the exchange between the two kings, his mind still reeling from those words.

_My prince._

Her dream self had called him that but for the real person to actually say them; it was something he was not expecting. But did that mean…

Was she having the same dreams?


End file.
